


Show You How to Love

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mama Griffon, Panic Attacks, Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr - Freeform, Side Relationships - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, geoff is so kind, insecure!Michael, jack Pattillo/Gavin Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship in the AH office started differently, but no relationship could ever measure up to how much Michael loves Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey! Big thanks to Greenpuma88 on tumblr for sending in the prompt! Also, shoutout to PAPERSK1N for being a huge inspiration for writing and in general being a chill person! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Michael Jones is a loud man; he knows what he wants and he knows how he feels, he knows that he won’t let people step all over him. He never has, he never had the patience to try and baby people all the time. Sometimes the truth was needed, and Michael gave it. Even though Michael could be brutal, he is also kind; he will encourage you to do your best and to take time for yourself if you need it. Michael understands that, he’s taken a few days for himself throughout his life too when everything got to be too much and he had to just drop everything for a day and sleep. Overall, Michael is a confident, simple guy, and all his friends at Roosterteeth know that.

Geoff did not know that at first, in fact, Geoff found him just a bit stand-offish, and there was something about the younger man that made him feel weird. Geoff hired him regardless, because he’s funny and Jack liked him. The more and more time they all spent together, and the more Geoff got to know Michael that weird feeling seemed to melt away and he began to enjoy Michael’s presence, anticipate it even. Michael was slippery, and as much as Geoff hated the allusion, Michael was like a snake, always where you least expected to see him and grinning like he knew something you didn’t. Jack was the first to notice that he only ever seemed to lurk in the shadows when Geoff was around, and as soon as Geoff had his back turned Michael would step just into view and scare the shit out of Geoff. He’d look confused and ask Geoff what was wrong, but Geoff would only call him an asshole and ruffle Michael’s hair.

That was the first hint that something was different. This whole ritual went on for months, and Geoff never told Michael to stop. Michael enjoyed Geoff’s reaction and the exasperated touch Geoff would give Michael afterwards. The second hint was Michael staying behind for lunch saying he had editing. Geoff would leave with Gavin like he always did, and by the time everyone was back from lunch Geoff would have been there far longer than anyone else, and Gavin would always grin cheekily at Geoff. It was like a game of cat and mouse, Michael would do something and Geoff would be on it immediately; whatever opportunity he was presented to get closer to Michael was taken, and the other guys never commented. There was no need to. They all knew what it was like to dance around one another and carefully push away feelings.

It’s on a stupid dare that Michael gets Geoff riled up. An innocent strip of skin presented for Geoff’s eyes when Michael intentionally stretches the way he knows will make his shirt ride up. Bending over near Geoff but just out of reach, a sly smirk tossed over his shoulder as Michael catches Geoff staring. Innuendos thrown Geoff’s way during lets plays that has Geoff squirming in his chair and gritting his teeth, Michael’s voice dropping into a sultry tone he’s never done before. Even Ryan feels a shiver go down his spine at the tone, but he only looks to Ray as Ray yawns for the tenth time and grins.

Gavin is trying his hardest not to laugh, biting his lip and squawking as Michael kills him in GTA easily. Michael is completely at ease, making sure that Geoff is hearing and thinking about _everything_ he’s implying. Geoff slams his controller down on the desk, growling low in his throat as he storms up, grabbing Michael as he pulls his headphones off, Geoff dragging him from the room. Gavin starts laughing, Ryan and Jack rolling their eyes as Ray and Gavin high five.

~*~

Michael gasps as Geoff pushes him up against the wall in an empty office, Geoff’s grip tight on Michael’s hands as he pins them above his head. Michael meets Geoff’s gaze confidently, smirking as Geoff presses himself closer, chest to chest, as he looks down at Michael. They don’t say anything, they don’t need to; it’s all in the way Michael lifts his hips and teasingly grinds against Geoff, Geoff’s breath catching as he surges forward, kissing Michael hotly. Geoff pushes past Michael’s lips, in total control, lapping at Michael’s tongue and over the sensitive gum right behind his front teeth. Michael feels a jolt go through him as Geoff lets go of his hands only to grab at Michael’s waist, hitching him up the wall as Michael hooks his legs around Geoff’s waist. It’s hot and heavy, panting against each others lips, Geoff tucking his face into Michael’s neck as he sucks on the skin presented, just enough to leave a faint mark.

Michael is gripping Geoff’s hair, messing it up and tugging on the strands as Geoff nips just under Michael’s jaw. Geoff’s mustache tickles against Michael’s skin but he has a sudden thought that he wants to feel it rub against his thighs, and he gasps, eyes fluttering closed when Geoff kisses him again. Geoff sweeps Michael away, each slide of Geoff’s tongue and each press of Geoff’s body is like a drug, and Michael is addicted to it. There’s a knock on the door and a cough, Ryan standing there with his gaze averted as Geoff looks over his shoulder, Michael panting and leaning his head back against the wall. “We’re still recording.”

Geoff clears his throat and lets Michael down, Michael straightening up his clothes. “Right, we’ll be right there.” Ryan flees the room quickly, looking embarrassed of having seen two of his coworkers making out against a wall.

Michael grins and claps Geoff on the shoulder, walking past him and towards the door. “We should do this more often.” Geoff groans and follows, slapping Michael playfully on the butt as he moves back to his own desk.

~*~

No one questions why Michael and Geoff start disappearing after a recording or why Michael seems to walk weird every so often, they just go with it. Things in the office go back to normal, all the previous tension gone, just like with every time two Achievement Hunters hook up. It started with Ray tiptoeing around Ryan, until eventually, like a true gentleman Ryan asked Ray out and that was the end. With Gavin and Jack it was different; there was no tiptoeing around it. Gavin said how he felt when he felt it and Jack only shrugged and remarked that he’d been waiting a pretty long time for Gavin to realize how he felt. Jack was the silent piner, the one that knew how he felt but only dropped hints when it seemed appropriate. Gavin was elated, and that was the end.

Months after the bet and Geoff forcefully made out with Michael the two are in a committed relationship, happy to be with each other. They go out to the bar on occasion, or Geoff will have Michael over for a barbeque and watch some Sunny. It’s an easy relationship they have, one built on love and the mutual agreement that they don’t give a fuck what the others in the office think. It’s been nearly a year since they first had their feelings reciprocated for the first time, and Michael still drops innuendos occasionally, Geoff still drags Michael off to who knows where.

Michael stays back during lunch, actually having editing to finish up this time. Geoff tips Michael’s head back, laying a wet kiss on Michael’s lips before he goes to lunch with Gavin. Michael smiles as the office goes quiet, Michael editing for a while before he gets up to grab a drink, wandering down the hall. Someone is speaking in hushed tones with another person, and Michael stops when he hears his name.

“Michael is a little young for Geoff, don’t you think?”

“Not really, they’re both consenting adults.”

“I know that, and I’m not saying their relationship is a bad thing it’s just kind of.. Weird.”

Michael feels his stomach drop, but he tries to shake the feeling off as he goes back to the office empty handed. Michael loses himself in music and editing, barely noticing when the others trickle back in, Ryan and Ray are first, Ryan squeezing Ray’s hand before they part to go to their own desks, Jack walking in with a flailing Gavin thrown over his shoulder, and finally Geoff, pulling off his sunglasses. Michael gives Geoff a small smile, and Geoff ruffles his hair, leaning down next to Michael and looking at the screen. Michael pushes half of his headset off so he can hear Geoff.

“Did you eat?” Michael shakes his head, finishing up the editing just as Geoff places a bag on his desk, the smell of food emanating from it. Geoff’s lips press to Michael’s ear and Michael shivers, Geoff kissing behind Michael’s ear teasingly. “Eat up.”

Michael digs into the food, knowing Geoff got him exactly what he likes because that’s what he always does. As much as the audience hates when they eat during a recording, Michael does it anyways, the others sustaining the conversation while Michael focuses on his food.

~*~

Geoff and Michael are the last ones to leave the office that night, Michael’s stomach in knots. Michael doesn’t get anxious easy, but he can’t help but feel as if whoever was talking might be right. What if Geoff doesn’t actually want to be with him? What if Geoff is annoyed by him and he's just too nice to say anything? Michael is slow to get up and gather his things, stomach lurching with every movement and Michael can hear how rough his breathing is.

Michael's vision is starting to blur and he faintly thinks that this must be what it's like to die. His stomach flops again and his chest aches with his quick beating heart as his stuff falls from his hands and he shakes. Michael crumples to the ground right next to his desk and he thinks he hears Geoff's voice but it's so hard to hear over the thumping in his ears. Michael sees tattooed hands reach for him and he jerks away, burying his head in his arms as he curls up in a ball. Michael sees those hands again and he follows the tattoos up, eye rising until he sees a very worried very blurry Geoff, his lips moving quickly. Michael’s chest still hurts and he feels like he’s being squeezed but the sight of nautical tattoos helps loosen his chest. Slowly the thumping in his ears quiets down and he hesitantly reaches out for Geoff, Geoff cradling Michael close. “You're okay Michael, it's alright. Just breathe, okay?”

Michael presses his face into Geoff's neck, breathing in the scent of clean clothes and Geoff's favorite cologne. “Do you love me?”

“Of course.” There's no hesitance, nothing in Geoff's voice that shows he's lying, and Michael feels a little relieved. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Michael is quiet as Geoff stands the two of them up, grabbing Michael's bag. Michael follows behind Geoff, gripping his hand tight until they get to the door. Michael moves to let go and go to his car but Geoff only tightens his grip on Michael's hand.

“You're coming home with me tonight. I don't want you driving after a panic attack.” Michael doesn't have the energy to argue with Geoff, he just slides into Geoff's car and sits quietly. Geoff holds Michael's hand the whole drive home, running his thumb over Michael's knuckles in a soothing gesture.

~*~

Griffon seems to know that Michael is pretty shaken up because as soon as they're in the door and Griffon spots Michael she's pulling him into a warm hug. Michael feels himself sag in her arms, tears coming to his eyes again as she rocks him. “Michael honey, what's wrong?” Griffon is Geoff's roommate, but she almost acts like a mother to the AH office.

“Nothing Griffon, I'm alright.” Geoff hangs up his jacket and places his bag down softly.

“Don't lie to me, Michael.” Griffon looks stern but she cups his cheeks gently. “There's something wrong.”

“I.. People were talking today during lunch and they didn't know I was there but they kept saying that it's weird that Geoff is with me-” Michael pulls in a sharp breath and pushes on. “And they think that I'm too young for Geoff but I want to be good enough for him and I don't know that I am.”

Geoff stands there, stock still as Michael rushes and trips over his words, Griffon listening intently. Griffon looks to Geoff and steps back as he steps forward, grabbing Michael by the waist and kissing him firmly. Michael looks at Geoff with wide eyes as Geoff kisses Michael’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his temples. Geoff plants another kiss on Michael’s lips, Michael automatically giggling when Geoff’s mustache tickles his nose. “You are more than good enough, Michael.”

“I don’t want you to be tied down by me and my childish shit.” Geoff snorts in amusement and cups Michael’s cheek.

“Tied down? I’m 39, dude. If anyone is being tied down its you being with an old fart like me.” Geoff bumps their noses together, Michael’s shoulders dropping.

“You don’t tie me down. I like being with you. I love you.” Michael states matter-of-factly,  Geoff gripping Michaels hips a bit harder at the admission.

“You think I feel any different? I love you, Michael, and no matter what other people think, whether they think it’s weird or you’re too young, I will still feel the same.” Michael stares up at Geoff in shock, leaning into the hand that comes up to cup his cheek. “They don’t get to tell either of us who we should love.”

“Okay.” Geoff kisses Michael once they’re behind closed doors, backing Michael up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he plops backwards, Geoff kneeling above him. Geoff never disconnects their lips, Michael squirming as Geoff runs light fingers along his sides and down his stomach. Geoff nuzzles Michael’s neck and places open mouthed kisses wherever he can, Michael whimpering quietly. Geoff tugs at Michael’s shirt, urging him to slip it off so Geoff can continue. Geoff takes his time, kissing along Michael’s chest and down Michael’s stomach, tongue flicking out to dip into Michael’s bellybutton. Michael giggles breathlessly at that, Geoff smiling and trailing down further. Geoff works Michael’s jeans off slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin he uncovers, leaving Michael’s boxers on. Geoff kisses at Michael’s inner thigh, mustache tickling Michael’s skin like it always does, Michael sighing happily. Geoff takes his time coming back up, kissing down Michael’s arms and over the tattoos he has, picking up Michael’s hand and kissing each knuckle.

Michael hums contentedly as Geoff places a feathery kiss on Michael’s palm, pressing Michael’s hand to his cheek as he watches Geoff with hooded eyes. “My fiery lover, my Michael, I love every inch of you. From your head to your toes.”

Michael feels his heart swell as warmth floods through his system, making him feel fuzzy and content as Geoff undresses as well before he tucks the covers over the top of them. Michael scoots back as Geoff shimmies forward, Michael’s back pressing against Geoff’s chest and Michael’s hips back against Geoff’s, Michael cushioning his head on Geoff’s arm as the other goes around Michael’s waist to hold him. Geoff presses a warm kiss to the top of Michael’s head as they drift off to sleep together.

~*~

Michael wakes up to the scent of coffee and definitely not the alarm blaring. Michael hears the door open as he rolls onto his back, blinking and yawning rather loudly. His back pops as he stretches, back arching up off of the bed as he whines noisily. Michael feels a hand card through his messy curls and he smiles at Geoff who sips at a cup of coffee. “Work?”

“It’s Saturday.” Michael grins, happy to let Geoff play with his hair as Geoff drinks his coffee and looks at Michael like he’s the one thing Geoff wants.

“I uh, I’m sorry about yesterday in the office.”

“Don’t be. It’s something that happens to us all. Your worries are valid no matter how small or trivial they may seem when it’s over.” Geoff leans down as Michael sits up, meeting in a soft kiss that has Michael’s head spinning.

“We’re good?” Geoff kisses along the morning stubble on Michael’s jaw, enjoying the feel of it on his lips.

“We’re stellar, dude.” Geoff pecks Michael’s lips and pets his hair, Michael relaxing back down onto the bed. “There’s no one I’d rather love, Michael.”

**  
  
  
**


End file.
